The present invention relates to a temperature sensor which is substantially free from erroneous temperature detection and does not reflect electromagnetic waves when placed in electromagnetic waves such as microwaves.
Hyperthermic therapy uses microwaves to heat body tissues up to 41 to 43 degrees Celsius for destroying cancer cells. It is necessary in such therapy to embed a temperature sensor in the body to measure an actual body temperature for effective destruction of cancer cells only. The temperature sensor however tends to undergo microwave heating, and to reflect microwaves, resulting in a lowered therapeutic efficiency.
The present inventors have made studies in an effort to provide a temperature sensor best suited for use with microwave therapy, and have found that the best results can be achieved by using an electrical temperature sensing element having lead members which are as short as possible and made of a high-temperature electrical conductor for picking up an electrical signal proportional to the temperature of the electrical temperature sensing element.